


Couldn't Wait Anymore

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Iwaizumi fumbled with his keys in the dark hallway. He eased the door open. It was late, sometime after midnight. He’d spent all night working late in the library and he figured his roommates would be sleeping. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>He heard a sound echo through the room. It was definitely a moan. </i></p><p> </p><p>[college roommates AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Wait Anymore

Iwaizumi fumbled with his keys in the dark hallway. The light by their apartment door seemed perpetually burnt out, no matter how many times they notified management about the problem. When the key finally slid home he eased the door open. It was late, sometime after midnight. He’d spent all night working late in the library and he figured his roommates would be sleeping. 

The apartment was dark, and he set his keys in the small bowl by the door before shucking off his shoes and hanging his coat on the rack. Normally Oikawa left at least one light on for him when he came home, that stupid caring streak of his only extended to the barest of courtesies and was virtually nonexistent when Iwaizumi told him to shut up so he could study. 

He rounded the corner, headed for the kitchen and some much needed leftovers. He saw that there _was_ a light on, it was just in his bedroom and the door was slightly cracked. The other two bedrooms were shut tight and seemed dark. 

He was used to walking through the apartment in the dark well enough that he didn’t bother to turn on another light. He just walked past his bedroom and entered the kitchen. He warmed up some leftover omurice in the microwave and sat at the table, eating his meal by the small sliver of light coming from his bedroom.

He heard a sound echo through the room and stopped chewing. A few seconds of silence followed and Iwaizumi thought he’d imagined it and continued eating, spooning the eggs and rice into his mouth. There it was again, he was sure he’d heard something that time. He got up quickly and threw away the rest of his food. He put his plate in the sink and he heard it clearly. It was definitely a moan. 

Now that he was listening carefully he could hear the shuffling of movement and the occasional breathy moan. _Not again_ , he thought with a sudden realization and crossed the room and into the hall. He slammed his bedroom door wide open and it hit the wall with a crash.

What he had expected was to see Oikawa, somewhere in his room, with his cock in his hand. Oikawa’s boundaries when it came to sexual matters and Iwaizumi’s personal property seemed nonexistent. It wouldn’t have been the first, or even the second, time he caught him in such a position. 

However, what he saw was far different. Oikawa was there, legs spread, on his back on top of Iwaizumi’s dark blue sheets. Hovering over him, cock still hard and half in Oikawa’s ass, was their other roommate, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

“Wow! What the fuck?!” Iwaizumi yelled. He turned and walked back out of his room before either of them could respond, he truly didn’t want to know the answer, and he was furious.

He heard a shuffling and Oikawa’s voice floated from behind, chasing him before he could reach the living room. Oikawa flipped on a light switch, bathing the room in a soft glow, just as Iwaizumi sat on the couch. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said again, and when he came into sight he was still naked. Iwaizumi refused to look at him. 

“Iwa-chan.” His voice was a little softer when he continued, “You were gone so late. I couldn’t wait for you anymore.” 

Iwaizumi was shocked at the statement. 

“It’s not like we’re dating, Oikawa, it’s not like we have sex, I’d just like it if you guys would fuck somewhere _other_ than my fucking bed.” Iwaizumi snapped at him. 

He could see out of the corner of his eye as Oikawa stepped forward to kneel in front of him. He kept his head turned away. Oikawa’s hands were on his thighs then, rubbing up and down through his jeans. 

“We were waiting for _you_ , Iwa-chan. Both of us were.” 

His hands were still moving on Iwaizumi’s thighs and when he finally turned to look he could see Ushijima hovering at the edge of the hallway as well. He’d put on shorts but he still looked hard. And Iwaizumi could _really_ tell. 

“Wait, what?” Was his only response. 

“Ushiwaka-chan and I were talking and…” Oikawa’s voice trailed off as he smirked up at him. 

“We realized we both really wanted to,” Ushijima spoke up at last, his voice deep and monotone and drifting across the room, “well, you get it, don’t you? I mean. You saw.” Iwaizumi would bet anything he was blushing at not being able to say “fuck”, even if it was hard to see in the soft light. 

“You both wanted to what? Fuck me? Be fucked by me? Goddamn, I’m not _that_ hot what are you guys thinking?” He ran his hands through his short hair in distress. He had tried for a mocking tone, wanting to convey how hilarious he found the whole situation. He knew he was beginning to sound a little perplexed, and maybe a little desperate, and he didn’t find the situation funny in the slightest. Every second that Oikawa ran his hands up and down his thighs he was inching closer to his crotch with his fingertips. Iwaizumi shivered and clenched his fists. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa begged now.

Ushijima cleared his throat and crossed the room. He knelt beside Oikawa on the carpet. 

“What do you want from me, then?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice tight and restrained. 

“Just sit back.” Oikawa replied and lifted a hand to push at his shoulder, leaning him back into the couch. 

He listened. He didn’t know what else he should do. Ushijima stood and pulled off his shorts again, revealing the sizable cock that Iwaizumi had seen hinted through the fabric. Part of him was afraid Ushijima would want to fuck him, part of him wanted him to. He knelt back down just as Oikawa’s deft fingers went for Iwaizumi’s button and zipper. 

Oikawa hooked his fingers in Iwaizumi’s belt loops and pulled, urging him to lift his hips so he could pull them all the way down and off his legs. Once free, his hands went back to the tops of Iwaizumi’s thighs, moving against the bare skin now, pushing his finger tips up under the edges of his boxers. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Iwa-chan. So strong.” Oikawa whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss to the side of his knee. Iwaizumi shivered again as Oikawa moved his kisses up his leg. Ushijima stood back up and then kneeled next to Iwaizumi on the couch. 

He grunted and nodded towards Iwaizumi’s shirt, and Iwaizumi nodded as Ushijima grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. He leaned back into the couch again and Ushijima leaned over to suck and kiss along his throat. Iwaizumi didn’t know if he should touch them, either one of them, so he kept his hands fisted tightly and pushed them into the couch by his hips. 

Oikawa was pulling at his boxers now and he lifted his hips. He couldn’t see over Ushijima who was leaning over his body and pressed kisses against his chest. Iwaizumi leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Oikawa was speaking again, wonderful complimentary things as his fingers skirted along Iwaizumi’s inner thighs. His breath was hot as it fell over Iwaizumi’s cock and he felt himself stirring, he was already more than half hard without being touched. 

He choked on a gasp when Oikawa’s lips closed over the head of his cock, sucking and pulling at him until he was fully hard and his eyes were rolling back. He lifted the hand that was not pinned by Ushijima’s body. He wanted to reach out and touch Oikawa but he hesitated, hovering instead above his disheveled hair. 

Ushijima was steadily kissing across his chest, as if he didn’t want to leave a part of Iwaizumi untouched. His lips and teeth occasionally grazed a nipple and Iwaizumi bit his lip. His hands were on Iwaizumi’s biceps, squeezing gently and stroking with the the pads of his thumbs while using his grip to keep himself steady. He could feel the heat and weight of Ushijima’s cock every time it rubbed against his side, or the juncture where his hip met his pelvis. 

Oikawa lifted his mouth only long enough to speak up again. “Ushiwaka-chan, tell him how beautiful he is. Tell him how you want him.” Before Oikawa went back to licking along his length, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hovering hand and planted it firmly on his head. 

Ushijima didn’t respond he just buried his face against Iwaizumi’s neck and bit and sucked until Iwaizumi knew there would be a mark. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hair.Oikawa seemed to realize Ushijima hadn’t said anything and he leaned up and smacked his exposed ass with an open hand. Ushijima growled against Iwaizumi’s neck before pulling back to glare down at Oikawa. 

“You didn’t have any problem telling me how much you wanted his cock, earlier, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa chastised, looking ridiculously innocent as one hand stroked Iwaizumi and one stroked himself. Ushijima moved then, rising to the challenge, and straddled Iwaizumi’s waist. He knocked Iwaizumi’s hand from Oikawa’s hair as he settled in Iwaizumi’s lap and blocked his view of Oikawa.

Ushijima kissed him on the lips then, for the first time, shoving his tongue into his mouth with an aggression he hadn’t seen in the man when he wasn’t on the volleyball court. The pressure of Oikawa’s hands against his thighs was gone now, and he just caught sight of him jogging back towards the bedroom before he returned with a small bottle of lube and a condom. He didn’t seem to be upset by how Ushijima had shut him out, on the contrary he was still very much excited.

Ushijima was writhing on top of Iwaizumi now, kissing down his neck, and every time their cocks brushed against each other Iwaizumi tensed and panted. He moved his hands up now, resting them on Ushijima’s hips to maneuver him into a rhythm where they could rub together. 

He felt Oikawa between his legs again, but when he expected a slicked finger against himself he felt Ushijima moan into his mouth instead. 

“Oikawa.” Ushijima gasped as he pulled his mouth back. 

“You want him to fuck you, right, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa’s voice was taunting and Iwaizumi couldn’t see him but judging by the way Ushijima twitched and panted, Oikawa was fingering him at a quick pace. 

“You have to tell him what you want. Iwa-chan won’t do anything unless you tell him.” Iwaizumi wanted to argue that, but when Ushijima’s cock slid along his again he lost his words in another gasp. 

“Fine.” Ushijima panted, moving more now, fucking himself against Oikawa’s fingers. “I want you to fuck me, Iwaizumi.” His voice was still low, deeper than it had any right to be and Iwaizumi almost moaned just at the words. Ushijima was radiant like this, writhing on top of him, his muscles tensing as his hands strayed across Iwaizumi’s chest. He wanted nothing more than to fuck him immediately, but he had to wait until Oikawa deemed he was ready. 

Iwaizumi’s hands were still on his hips, but Ushijima was determining his own rhythm, pushing down against Oikawa’s fingers as they spread him wide. 

“I think you’re ready now,” Oikawa said, and pulled away. Ushijima let out a long moan when he was empty again. Oikawa moved around and Iwaizumi could see him finally, he was still hard, leaking precum and looking flushed. He leaned between them and rolled the condom on Iwaizumi’s cock before slicking him up with more of the lube. The touch of Oikawa’s hand was almost too much, even through the latex, and Iwaizumi knew he wasn’t going to last long with this much sensation.

Oikawa kneeled on the couch and leaned to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this Iwa-chan. Just like I always imagined. I’ve been thinking of you like this for years.” 

Before Iwaizumi could respond Ushijima aligned himself and pushed down onto his cock. He felt tight and hot and the moan that escaped his mouth was quickly swallowed by Oikawa’s mouth over his. Oikawa kissed with a fervor, even more than Ushijima. His tongue was hot and insistent and Iwaizumi could do nothing more than react at the overwhelming feelings that both his roommates elicited from him. 

Ushijima didn’t moan, he just breathed heavily, panting as he slowly moved down until he was fully seated. Iwaizumi wanted to move, to thrust against him hard and fast but he held back, his fingers pressing bruises into Ushijima’s hips instead. 

Oikawa moved his mouth down to Iwaizumi’s jaw and then kissed along his neck. Between every kiss, every movement he was still whispering compliments, talking about how beautiful Iwaizumi was, how amazing, how hot he looked with Ushijima riding his cock. 

Ushijima was moving now, slowly at first, but then more quickly and Iwaizumi couldn’t be quiet. He didn’t think he would last very long if Oikawa kept pinching at his nipples and kissing along his neck, frankly he was surprised he’d lasted this long. Oikawa moved his hand over to grab Ushijima’s cock as it bounced against his stomach.

Oikawa stroked Ushijima as Iwaizumi thrust up into him, matching the force of the man as he bounced on top of him. They were almost slamming together and Ushijima’s panting was turning into grunting now, almost moaning. 

Oikawa was stroking himself now, as well, no longer kissing Iwaizumi but his moans were loud and showy. His face and neck were red and he was beautiful in the dim light, his mouth open and his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. 

“I wish you were fucking me, Iwa-chan.” He whimpered and his voice trailed off until he was stroking and chanting “Iwa-chan” like a mantra. 

Iwaizumi was close, he felt his muscles tensing, his balls tightening but before he could come Ushijima groaned long and loud and jerked into Oikawa’s hand, spilling over his fingers and onto Iwaizumi’s stomach. He was shaking, trembling through his orgasm and squeezing against Iwaizumi until he was over the edge himself. He kept thrusting as Ushijima collapsed against him, drawing out the length of his orgasm as long as he could. 

Ushijima wasn’t still for long, he was still seated on Iwaizumi’s lap, pulled out but pressing against the oversensitive area. He turned to grab Oikawa by his hips, leaned down and wrapped his wet lips around Oikawa’s cock. It was sloppy, wet and messy and Oikawa was keening, a high pitched whine that alternated between “Ushiwaka-chan” and “Iwa-chan”. 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa came into Ushijima’s mouth, feeling thoroughly overstimulated by every time Ushijima’s hips adjusted and he wiggled against him. Only when he finished swallowing did he pull off and collapse on the other side of the couch. 

Oikawa turned and laid against the back of the couch, mirroring their positions. They sat, three in a row, sweaty and panting and Iwaizumi leaned his head back again to stare at the ceiling. 

“Thank you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa breathed, cuddling against Iwaizumi’s side. 

Ushijima mirrored his action, scooting closer, and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. 

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Iwaizumi said. Ushijima was still silent, but Iwaizumi felt him nod slightly against his shoulder. 

It felt good like this, to be sitting warm and satisfied, despite their nakedness and the mess. 

“We get to fuck you next time, though.” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi could tell he was smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> tell mom and dad I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> RIP
> 
>  
> 
> #thirstyacesquad


End file.
